Somebody for me
by Jade Ice Fire
Summary: Mamoru's thoughts about the three loves of his life. A song that perfectly describes their relationship. *Tear* I cried *Sniffle*


**A/N: **This is another song fic that I think is perfect for Mamoru and Usagi's relationship before they recovered their memories, after they recover them, any old time really. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Sailor Moon or Nickleback. Too bad though…

* * *

Somebody for me…

Mamoru stood in his apartment overlooking the Tokyo sky line as the day stretched into the afternoon.

The summer air was fading into the coming autumn breeze, sending newly fallen leaves dancing along the sidewalk among the groups of students heading home after school. As he watched the young people in their antics he noticed a very familiar group of girls as they meandered past in their youthful pursuits. He saw the girl he, on a daily basis, had very heated conversations with lagging behind the rest in her group. She looked as if she was in no hurry to be anywhere. A fact that her other companions didn't altogether notice. She was walking slowly with her satchel held behind her back with both hands, effectively covering her assets.

'Leave it to me to notice that.' He thought with a huff of breath. Mamoru turned on his stereo and placed a disk his friend Motoki had given him inside and pushed the play button before heading back out to his balcony. He saw yet again the same girl standing across the street looking out over a small grassy plot watching two birds playing with a squirrel over some bread crumbs she had pulled from her lunch bag. Her friends, already far ahead still gave no notice to her lagging.

Music began pouring from inside and Mamoru smiled when he noticed it was an American group. 'Good thing I know English, Matoki you goof.' As he listened to the words he began to understand why Motoki had given him such a thing. The words began to sink in as he stared off into the horizon with glazed eyes.

_This time _

_I wonder what it feels like _

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of _

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling _

_The moment that we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath _

_Right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when _

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with…_

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause every one wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands _

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that _

'_Cause nobody want's to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there…_

_Tonight,_

_Out on the street,_

_Out in the moonlight_

_And damn it this feels too right_

_It's just like Deja Vu _

_Me standin' here with you _

_So I'll be holdin' my breath _

_Could this be the end _

_Is it that moment when,_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with…_

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that _

'_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there…_

_You can't give up, _

_When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough_

_Because you'll never know when it shows up,_

_Make sure you're holdin' on_

'_Cause it could be the one, the one your waiting on._

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands _

_There's gotta be somebody for me…_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own _

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Nobody wants to be the last one there _

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares _

_There's somebody that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Mamoru could feel his heart swell as he thought of those words. There was something there, almost like a memory that he couldn't grasp.

Standing there watching Usagi, he felt a strange stirring deep in his heart. 'How can it be that I love a princess, a sailor warrior, and a school girl all at the same time?' He sighed with this thought. Because looking at her now, with the fading light of day behind her, knowing she looked at every thing with the joy of life inside her eyes, he could not deny any longer that he loved her. She who never turned down a friend in need, who always tried to cheer even him up.

'How do I get myself into these situations?' He pondered as his eyes followed Usagi. She realized her friends had gone ahead and began to run to catch up to them. Mamoru sighed as he lost sight of her. Long after she had gone and the song had ended, Mamoru stood on his balcony, his arms leaning on the rail.

The moon rose overhead and played with the ends of his hair turning the black color almost blue in its pale light. 'Some day Usagi, when it feels right. You will know my love for you. My heart … no my soul has felt like this for too long.' A smile of true happiness emerged on his lips for a moment. 'I finally found the one I will spend forever with.'

**A/N:** Okay I know, sappy right? Well I couldn't help it. I heard this song and I had to do this. It fits him so well. In all forms of his relationship with Serenity, Usagi, and Sailor Moon. This song, by the way, mad me totally cry. I'm just as bad as Usagi I swear! Anyway I hope you all enjoy it, and go find this song on you tube or something because it is beautiful. I think the single comes out in November on the 18th. Nickleback Gotta Be Somebody. Ja!


End file.
